Just Harry
by choosing a pen name is hard
Summary: This is a HG fic but i promise it does have a plot line. Harry is cursed and loses all memory's of his past life. The death eaters are plotting and this time they are definitely not bringing voldemort back.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Harry**

I don't really write but love books and fanfiction so thought I would give it a go and where better place to start than with the great Harry Potter?

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter sadly or a certain Weasley would not be dead

………………………………………………………………………………………

It was finally over, finished, Voldemort was dead. That chapter of my life finally closing, a journey I started 17 years ago finally finished.

But at what cost?

As I looked around me i saw the Weasley's who had lost a son, a brother, a twin. Colin would never be around snapping photos. I had never appreciated how Colin had always been there capturing the best moments of my life, a memory for ever.

Teddy would grow up never knowing his parents, an orphan like me. And how many other countless numbers of people who had died both in this final horrific battle and in the many years of Voldemorts reign. People who had fought bravely on the front line like Dumbledore and Sirius but also the many innocent whose only sins were to simply exist.

It was so unfair, but that was life. I had learnt that along time ago. I survived by pure luck and I am so glad I did. Even just so I could see Ron and Hermione consoling each other privately in a corner. They had finally realised what the rest of us had known for years. It just took a war against Voldemort and some basilisk fangs for them to see it. But I'm glad they did and I will not disturb them know, they deserve this time.

As I turn again I can see the Weasley's huddled in a group both celebrating an mourning. They were more a family to me than the Dursley's ever were. Molly and her cooking, Arthur and his plugs, Bill and his hair, Charlie and Dragons in my 4th year, Percy and his cauldron bottoms, and the twins always pranking, laughing and generally getting in the way, and finally Ron and Ginny.

Ron has been my best friend for the last 7 yrs ever since we sat on the express at the age of 11 and he had dirt on his nose and we sat and ate our way through half the trolley and scabbers fended off Malfoy.

And then Ginny. Ginny who used to put her arm in butter dishes every time I went near her but is now the love of my life and someone who I will never let go of. But now they needed there time to grieve as a family, a unit, a group. Grieve the loss of one of there own and I could not disturb that. So there I stood alone amongst a sea of people. All congratulating me and thanking me but the only people I wanted to see did not need me.

I watched them from afar, thinking of all Ron, Hermionie and I had been through in the past year. In fact all we had been through in the last 7 yrs. How they have stood by me for all of it. Sure Ron had his moments but who can blame him and he always came back. We were fighting Voldemort the most evil wizard of all time. Three teenagers in a tent trying to out wit him and they volunteered to come. They could have stayed at home with Mrs Weasleys cooking and warm beds but they chose to stand by me knowing they could die.

And even before this year. 1st year they came with me even though we thought snape and maybe even voldemort were after the stone and Ron out did McGonagall's chess set. Percy was so proud of him.

Second year, Hermione worked out the monster was a basilisk and even how it was travelling something nobody else had been able to do. Outwitting some of the cleverest magical minds to date.

Again third year, time turners. I don't even want to think about that it still makes my head hurt. Fourth year, they helped me through every task, figuring it out. I would never have made it to that maize without them and it was the though of them that got me out.

And then 5th year Hermionie, Ron, Luna, Nevil and Ginny all but forced me to take them to the ministry because of what I had seen in a dream. There trust in me was unwavering and showed to be nought. I should have known and not let them come that night. Not have gone at all. Why did they trust me? Follow me blindly? I did not deserve it.

Then 6th year they fought bravely against the death eaters without me. The whole of the DA took them on and gave them a good fight. Something the Death Eaters did not expect from a bunch of teenagers. That's the first time I have seen a death eater scared of something other than voldemort. Grown men, sworn to the dark arts, members of the mos evil organisation eternally scared by a bunch of teenagers. Scared that they would be beaten. Scared of the concequences from there master when he found out his most prised followers were crushed by 17 year olds.

Looking at Ron and Hermione know they so deserve each other after all they have been through together and all they have put each other through they have finally made it tand come out together and alive which is some feat considering what we have done. We have Defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time. We have done what no other has been able to do. 3 teenagers. And we did it together. I may have cast the spell but over the last 7 yrs I would have not been able to do any of it without Ron and Hermione by my side.

While I was reminiscing, I felt someone creep up behind me and spun around wand already out pointing at there heart but it was only Ginny. Only Ginny? Ginny was never only in my eyes. Beautiful, wonderful, fiery Ginny. And she was here and I would never leave her again. And then she kissed me, it seemed like an eternity we stood there. It seemed life went on around us, the world still turned, time still passed but for us in that moment everything stopped. I never wanted it to end I put all my love and passion from the past year into that kiss but it had to stop. Time went on people where still dead, deatheaters still on the loose and many wanting my attention. The attention of the boy who lived, the chosen one, the defeater of Voldemort, but to Ginny I was just Harry and that's the only person I ever wanted to be. Just Harry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Like it? Hate it? First Fanfic so please review I promise it will get more interesting that this and longer


	2. Chapter 2

Okay second Chapter. If your still reading I take that as a good thing but please review cause then I will know there is someone out there who does actually want to read this. Thank you

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of the great JK Rowling

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Ginny's POV

Fred's funeral was the hardest. Ron and I tried our best with Harry and Hermione helping. We even got a smile from George something he hadn't done in weeks. We tried to make the funeral how Fred would have wanted it; People he loved remembering him and celebrating his life rather than commiserating about his death. And remembering Fred meant fireworks, cannery creams, exploding cakes and general mayhem, jokes and laughter. The way he would have wanted.

The actual ceremony was a sombre affair with some ministry official who had never met Fred, didn't know how his eyes used to light up with mischief, how he and George used to say things at exactly the same time. Didn't know about any of the antics they got up to like when they finally did manage to send me a Hogwarts toilet seat, the rubber wands that "accidently" got left lying around to test on Mum (if she thought it was a real wand and picked it up anyone would).

Fred could make me laugh even when I wanted to cry but he wasn't here now, He had gone and was never coming back. Oh yes he had died a hero's death as people keep telling me, the way he would have wanted to die, defending the people he loved but he was still dead. He was still my brother and dead.

All I wanted to do for that ceremony was cling to Harry and never let go, but George needed me, he needed us all. So I was strong for him. Strong for Fred. I would save my tears for later. But in the end it was Katie, Katie Bell from the Gryffindor Quidittch team who finally got George to talk. I had never noticed how close they were.

After the ceremony was complete we had a diner in the garden to celebrate Freds life. It was a simple affair. Mum cooked a huge diner and it was just family, some of Fred's closest friends and a few members of the order. We made sure though there was a plate of well disguised cannery creams, ton tongue toffees and many other surprises and to finish with the twins own Wesley Wild fire wiz bangs

But it was that night Harry disappeared.

He had been down all day I know. Blaming himself for Fred's death, saying he didn't deserve me, it was all his fault. Stupid noble git. I though I had convinced him smoothed it over but then he disappeared. Left me, left his friends, left his family. But that was Harry, always the hero, the weight of the world on his shoulders, I couldn't hate him, would I love him if he was any different it was what made him Harry. He would come back in a month or so. I know he still loved me. At least I did till less than a month later.

I was down Nogiad Yella (the Australian Diagon Alley**) **shopping whilst Hermione and Ron went to contact Hermione's parents and restore there memories and bring them home. Simple in theory.

They were having some trouble tracking them down though. Apparently they had given up dentistry and were now living the dream and backpacking across a desert somewhere. Not the easiest place to find them especially in Australia.

So that meant Ron and Hermionie had to follow them and I had to stay behind in case mum tried to contact us from home. She had been sending owls everyday for the last week that we have been here. Checking on everything from Ron having enough socks to whether I'm getting enough to eat. I love her dearly but she can be so over protective, especially of me. Not only am I her only daughter, who is unmarried which seems to automatically make me extremely vulnerable, I'm also her youngest so as everyone else has left home got jobs, children of there own etc she has to bestow all her mothering for 7 children on just one and that happens to be me.

She also seems to think that the whole family still needs feeding every evening. It is true that normally one or more of my many brothers make an appearance every meal time, because they can't cook, miss mums, it has to be said, amazing cooking, feeling lonely or need advice on the latest joke shop invention (George) but still I don't need 5 portions of food, and these are mum size portions at that.

Any way, I was just shopping, looking in the windows, thinking about getting my mum a present. When I saw it, a reflection, just briefly. But those green eyes were unmistakable.

I swung round and saw his black hair disappearing through the crowded. It was all sticking up at the back, used to drive him mad. I ran after him he can't have seen me, he would have at least stopped, said hi, wouldn't he? I grabbed his arm swinging him around. He didn't even register me, it was as if his eyes just slid of me. That's how much he hated me.

He hadn't run off for some noble reason. He had only wanted me for a one time thing after the war, make himself feel better, and then he couldn't get rid of me so he left. I was only ever that, a cast off. Nothing more or less to him. By the time I had recovered from the shock he had gone disappearing into the crowds. One single tear slid down my face but that is all I would ever cry for Harry Potter.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Again review please. It would make my day


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. This is Harrys point of view as requested. Ginny will be back though don't worry. I don't really like this chapter so any comments would be much appreciated, Im not sure about the diary layout of the first bit but didn't know what else to do

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it and am deeply disappointed about this.

_AN: Itallics is the character writing in this chapter. I know, sorry its so confusing but please mention a different way!! Need all the help I can get!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_............................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_So this is me, James Black. I am 18 years old (ish). I woke up in hospital exactly 1 year ago today and remember nothing from the first 17 years of my life. Yeah I know, sounds weird and a little bit Torchwoodish but that just about sums me up. (Weird I mean, although if torchwood are recruiting…) _

_Anyways, I am writing this as a way to try and remember my past. Not that it will work, but it will keep charley happy. Oh yeah, Charley is my flat mate. He's 21 and I met him in hospital where he was recovering from a sports related injury, as normal, while I was there, trying to regain my memory. Between us and our "accidents" it seems every healer in that hospital has treated us at some point in the last year and now we get much eye rolling whenever we make an appearance. _

_Charley basically has taken me under his wing and looked after me when I came out of hospital as nobody had come to claim me, I am all alone except for Charley. No family, no friends, nothing. Makes me wonder what I was like or what I had done for no one to want me, to care or even make an effort to find me. I do get flashes ever so often. Just glimpses of a life I can't remember. And I get the nightmares. _

_They haunt me continuously. That high cold laugh, the green light and the screaming. That's what gets me the most, not the pure evil of the laugh, the clear deathliness of the light but the pure pain in those screams. But they are just nightmares aren't they? Everyone has nightmares? Just mine are a little more vivid than most. A little to real for comfort. _

_And there are those 17 years of life I can't remember but who would do those things to a 17 year old? Who is that evil? I do remember … _

"JAMES BLACK GET OUT HER NOW OR BY MERLINS SAGGY Y FRONTS I WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU AND TELL THEM YOU DON'T WANT THE SPOT!!! DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT" Charly yells through the door "I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER YOUR PAST BUT NOT BEFORE THE AUSTRALIEN NATIONAL QUIDDITCH TEAM TRYOUTS WHICH I MIGHT REMIND YOU WE BOTH HAVE TO BE AT IN ... MERLIN 10 MINS!"

"alright, keep you hair on I'm just coming" James mumbles back closing down his laptop. He glances in the mirror trying to flatten down his unruly black hair and then grabs his wand of the nearby cluttered desk, knocking over a stack of parchment in the process, and swearing proceeds to turn his hair red and cover up the distinctive lightening bolt scar. But his eye colour he had had to leave. Try as he might he could not shift the vivid green of his eyes.

He had started changing his appearance when he first started playing quidditch professionally and people had begun to recognise him in the street. Funny thing is couple of times before he had discovered his quidditch talent he had been supposedly 'recognised' by complete strangers.

He had been stopped in the street a couple of times by people who had proceeded to shake his hand profusely and thank him repeatedly then walk off as if it was nothing strange. One particular time a very short, stout man in a lime green coat had stopped, bowed to him and shaken his hand and then just walked of without even saying a word. He …

"JAMES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Charley yelled pulling James back from his thoughts.

He checked one final time in the mirror making shore all his hair had turned red, he had gone out looking like a tiger once. Grabbed his broom and ran towards the door pulling it open and was flattened by Charley who was just about to hammer on the door again, and instead had fallen over onto James. Charley bounded straight back up (he was extremely agile for his 6ft beater build) and pulled James with him.

"Finally what took you so long" Charley moaned as he dragged James down to the apparition point. "and you have forgotten to change your eyebrows to match your hair again"

James pulled out his wand and hurriedly preformed the spell. He hated being recognised as the famous up and coming seeker. Only 17 and youngest Australian national seeker in a century ( or potential as he kept telling everyone, he hadn't got the position yet). He wanted people to recognise him as a person and not for all the fame and fortune and his talent. He didn't want to be the famous quidditch player he wanted to be just James. Just James who happened to be very good at quidditch. But that's not how the fans saw it. He had to be the amazing world class seeker. So that's why he wore the disguise, so he could be just James.

We arrived at the tryouts and were split of into groups by the postion we were trying out for. I gave Charley a cheery thumbs up but my insides had turned to lead. I nervously glanced at the only other seeker who had made it this far through selections and saw the slightly green tinge to her pale paler and thought I could sympathise precisely with what she was feeling, my insides where now squirming, making me miss the lead.

The coach strode determinedly towards us across the pitch and watching him walk he seemed to be taking forever. Suddenly I noticed that his mouth was moving and I hadn't been listening to a word he had been saying and by the look on Johnsons ( the other seeker) face, she hadn't either. When he reached us he saw the looks on our faces and just shouted "LAPS ON MY WHISTLE …. GO"

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Anyways please review, and im going to start a though/quote thing on the end of every story … yes I know random, but I like it. Please do tell me to shut up and top doing it if its annoying though!

"if nothing changed there would be no butterflies"

- My friends Art GCSE final piece. She made it up and I really like it so though i would share it with you. But all credit to her for it


	4. Chapter 4

More quidditch. I will get to the good bits soon don't worry.

Disclaimer : still don't own harry potter

…………………………………………………………………………………………

This was what I was born to do, fly. I was in my element and nothing could touch me now. My inside slowly stopped squirming and the lead dissipated leaving me feeling free and on top of the world. Looking back now this is probably exactly why we were made to do laps, let us relax a bit and it certainly worked for me. This was my home, on a broom. I was safe here.

We were called back to the ground after doing our laps. Reluctantly landing, we were magically blindfolded without warning and I reacted violently, to say the least, immediately sending up a shield wall whilst countering the blind fold and was about to curse the coach when I realised what I was doing.

I looked around and saw my fellow seeker staring at me in awe and the coach just looked dumbstruck. To be honest I must have look pretty impressive. My magic was swirling around me in coloured eddies, swirling my cloak around as I stood in fighting stance ready for attack.

I let the shield down and mumbled an apology to the coach who I had knocked backwards by my shield. I have always been a little jumpy and had impressive reactions as Charlie found when he tried to curse me as pay back one day and he found himself upside down with my wand to his throat.

I am also unusually powerful. Another thing that confuses me to add to the long and ever growing list. The coach accepted the apology although a little gruffly and explained that he was going to let the snitch out and whoever caught it got the team spot simple enough.

I agreed to close my eyes rather than be blindfolded and the snitch was released. The whistle went and we mounted are brooms kicking off and soaring back into the sky, it was a beautifully sunny day allowing good visibility but also making tinted goggles essential.

We both circled around the pitch hoping for any sight of the little golden ball on which all our hopes and dreams rested. It was a full 10 mins before I spotted the snitch.

I dived towards the ground with Johnson in fast pursuit she had a faster broom than mine and was catching up but it was an unusually fast snitch used for training the top teams and had a tendency to flick downwards towards the ground because of this extra speed so I took the chance and dived, a very risky manoeuvre this close to the ground but I pulled it off and was rewarded a few seconds later by the snitch dropping past my head.

I rolled my broom and let go with both arms so I was dangling upside down by my legs and reached out my hands scrabbling on empty air until … they closed around the struggling golden ball.

I soared up into the air using my legs to guide the broom holding the little golden ball aloft and racing back down to earth and gracefully jumping off at the last second only to be hit by 6 ft of beater jumping on me screaming "WE DID IT , WE DID IT, WE DID IT!!!!" Apparently Charlie had made the team as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Keep reviewing, cause reviews are love …


	5. Chapter 5

Again sorry very short chapter so I'm posting it very close to the other one. Enjoy.

Ginny's POV

People are disappearing again. This is how it happened last time. Most people haven't noticed or don't want to. The order has though.

Muggles are disappearing under suspicious circumstances. Literally just disappearing of the face of the earth. A powerful potion maker from London has gone too and two unspeakable as well as a 3 other witches and wizards. They may not even be connected. Maybe we are just over reacting. After all who can blame us after what Voldemort did to the world.

This is when I wish most Harry hadn't left. He would know what to do. The boy who Lived, The chosen one. The Golden trio would be working it out. Locked in there room, going through forbidden books, stumbling across clues or camping across Britain. They would always manage to work it out somehow in the end. Merlin know how. It was Harry's passion that always drove them though and without him the other two just didn't have the energy or the drive. Harry would know where to start. He always seemed to really know his enemy. Get into there minds and think like them.

But he left and he's not coming back and I hate him for what he did for me, but I would put my own opinions aside if only he would come back for Mums sake. She is so worried. He is such a brainless git for what he is doing to my family. I accepted a long time ago that he never loved me, but how can he do this to my mother who loved him like a son.

That is not the Harry I knew. But he is not the Harry I knew. I will hex him from here to Hogwarts if he ever so much as sets foot here ever ever again. He is dead to me now.

Harry's POV

Charly's dragged me out to this party "celebrating" our achievement of making the team. But I hate it. I would prefer to just celebrate with a few of my good friends not a 100 odd people. This is not me. I would just like to be back at the burrow having big lunch …. Hang on where?

I can't think over this music, I have got to get out of here. Its raining outside and as I trudge down the street in the dark I think about calling a taxi but I need time to think and you never know the rain may clear my thoughts.

So the baroow … no … burra … no definitely not … the burrow, that was it. I squeeze my eyes shut and can just see the outline of a crooked house and a group of 9 … no 8 red headed people, but before I can see there faces they vanish and a huge sense of loss and despair descends on me. Who were these people and where were they? Perhaps they held the key to my strange flash backs, for that is what I recognised them as now, and could unlock my past, but first I would have to find them.

Then I realised I had been stood outside my house for quite sometime now so I unlocked the door and collapsed onto my bed and dreamed of a bushy haird girl a red haired brother and a beautiful red headed sister, although she was not my sister. So who was she?

I was chasing them through some woods, then we came out into a clearing and they had vanished. A flash of green light shot at me and a high piercing cold laugh shattered the air and I woke up screaming and thrashing. I didn't remember the dream in the morning, didn't remember it to much much later when again I would be facing that light.

So … anyone got any ideas on what's happening in the wizard world? Again please review. Reviewing would make me extremely happy. Will keep me going through my GCSEs


End file.
